


The Tailor Shop Of Hoshido

by Twinkle_Star_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Yandere, Yandere Takumi, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_Star_Princess/pseuds/Twinkle_Star_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a ragged breath, he closed the door and fell to his knees. It was only then that he noticed the scissors, lying on the table. They were the scissors his deceased mother gave to him. Knowing what had to be done, he grabbed the scissors, alongside white fabric, and started working, ignoring the tears falling from his cheeks....</p>
<p>(The tailor shop of Enbizaka feat. Yandere Takumi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tailor Shop Of Hoshido

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone~! I'm back with more Leokumi trash (what am I doing to myself)!  
> I was prompted "Leokumi + Last song you listened to" and the song was "The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka" so... yeah, this happened. Warning: Character Death, OOC (probably), Yandere!Takumi. Also AU where they aren't royals and Leo moved to Hoshido with his family.  
> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka.

The tailor shop in Hoshido.

Long ago, on the bustling street of the Hoshidan capital, there was a small tailor shop run by a beautiful silver haired man. Many spoke of his fine skill and pleasant attitude. His name was Takumi Byakuya. While he himself always did his best to please his customers, there was always a certain sadness in his heart.  
The tailor sighed, and looked longingly at the window. "When will he finally come back..?" He thought to himself.  
"Takumi, are you there?"  
"H-Huh, what? Oh, s-sorry, Miss Orochi." Takumi sheepishly smiled, realizing he spaced out. "Y-You came for your Kimono, right? I have it right here.." He wanted to go get her Kimono from the back room, but she signaled for him to wait. "Hold on now!" she spoke. "Takumi, is everything alright? You seem a bit.. off, lately."  
"Well.. no, it's nothing." He was contemplating if he should tell her or not.  
"Come now, I'd hate it to see my favorite tailor upset. Please, tell me what's the matter." She looked at the younger male with concern.  
"...Alright, Miss Orochi." He gave in, and decided to tell her about what was troubling him. "It's about.. my lover. I'm just worried that he's unfaithful. He has me, and yet... he never comes home. Ever." he stated with a sigh.  
"Goodness, that's terrible! Why would anyone leave such a sweet child?" She stated. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much, Takumi. Nobody in their right mind would be unfaithful to you. Just give it some time.

"Thank you, Miss Orochi. I will." He said as he grabbed her kimono and handed it to her.  
"Be patient, Takumi. I can already see that eventually he'll come back to you!" and with that, she closed the door.

With Orochi being his last customer for the day, he went out to walk for a bit, needing some fresh air. Wait, is that..? "Leo?!" Takumi thought excitedly. Did he finally come back to him?! Happily, he walked towards where he saw the blonde, but stopped when he saw another woman next to Leo.  
It was quite the beautiful young woman. She had long white hair and red eyes. But most striking...  
"I must say, Corrin, your white kimono looks absolutely stunning today." Takumi heard his lover speak, and it made him sick... Why was he so friendly with her?! How dare he?!  
He heard the woman speak, but it went deaf on his ears. Unable to hold back his tears, he quickly ran away, back to his little shop. With a ragged breath, he closed the door and fell to his knees. It was only then that he noticed the scissors, lying on the table. They were the scissors his deceased mother gave to him. Knowing what had to be done, he grabbed the scissors, alongside white fabric, and started working, ignoring the tears falling from his cheeks....

* * *

 

It was another day, and as Takumi looked outside, he noticed people looked a little uneasy. "I wonder why..?" He pondered to himself. "Oh well, it doesn't bother me that much."  
He decided to go outside, to find inspiration for new designs. As he was about to leave, however, he saw the newspapers.  
"Mother of 2, Corrin Vallia, found killed at the river side"  
Oh, so that's why people are so upset. A murder, huh..? How horrid.  
He stepped outside and walked along the river path, untill he saw his lover again, at the bridge, crying. "Even when upset, he's still so handsome.." Takumi thought, as he wanted to go comfort his lover. However, as he was about to do that, another girl approached.  
She was quite pretty, with curled blonde hair and a pink obi. "Is that his type...?" The tailor thought. The girl embraced his lover tightly, which made Takumi VERY angry.  
"F-Forrest, what should we do now..?" He heard his lover speak. Forrest was her name, huh? How odd for a girl.  
He couldn't stand seeing this anymore, and he ran home, seething with rage. As he closed the door, in tears, he knew what he had to do.. He grabbed his scissors, as well as pink fabric, and went to work, eyes swollen and red..

* * *

  
It was another day, and as Takumi looked outside, he saw the town was chaotic. Could it be another Murder? He walked outside, and indeed, his suspicions were correct: "Another Murder! Forrest Vallia, found at the river side"  
"It's not as if I knew that man... whatever." The silver haired boy thought to himself, as he walked outside. He went to the hairpin shop, hoping to find something nice for himself. However, as he got there, he noticed his lover standing next to a very young boy. He handed the boy a red hairpin that suited his spiky white hair, and the child's eyes lit up happily.  
"He's way too young for someone like you!" The tailor thought to himself. Gods, that man really has no boundaries...  
Back home, he decided to get to work on his greatest, personal project. He grabbed his scissors, but noticed something... "That's odd... were my scissors always this color?" He wondered...

* * *

He worked tirelessly, and finally, as the sun has set, his work is done, and Takumi couldn't be happier. He decided that, if Leo refuses to come home himself, Takumi will meet him and convince him to come back. In order to look beautiful for their meeting, The boy worked hard on his garb, and admired himself in the mirror...  
A white Kimono, whiter then snow..  
A pink Obi, pink like a cherry blossom...  
A red hairpin, which he put in his silky silver hair...  
He was beautiful... beautiful enough to meet his lover... He finally became the type of person Leo likes. Full of confidence, he walked outside.

"Tell me.. aren't I beautiful?"

* * *

  
The next morning, Takumi looked outside again, and saw that the whole town was in uproar, thanks to a 3rd murder, as well as a person being reported as missing. But Takumi couldn't care less, for he finally had his lover back...  
It started a little rocky, as it seemed like Leo forgot who he was. He said things like "Nice to meet you", but after some persuasion, Takumi managed to get his Leo back...  
He grabbed some fabric, as well as his scissors, stained red like blood, and went to work. He held his lover's hand, and said to him "Shall I dedicate this next work to you, my love?"  
Takumi knew that Leo was silent.. he always was. But that didn't matter to Takumi. He finally had his lover back. It didn't matter to him that Leo never talked or moved. He didn't even mind the blood.  
The boy gave his lover a delicate kiss on the cold mouth, as he went to work, finally happy that he and Leo would be together forever...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Uh... that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed it though, and please comment if you have anything to say~! Bye-Bye everyone~!


End file.
